A Promise of Happiness
by kiiyu-sama
Summary: When he was young he was all alone, but one day a mysterious man gave him hope. He was told that he would one day find happiness in another, but first he needs to save them. Actually, first he needs to find them.
1. Past Hope

_AN~ Hello there readers. Just so you know, this fanfic came outta nowhere. I just started typing and this story just came out. As I continued to write it I just kinda…well…..I wanted to post iiiiiiit! The plot bunnies of doom sneaked up on meeee! Read and I hope you enjoy!_

A Promise Of Happiness

A small young boy sat in the middle of deserted street as it snowed. He was clothed in a small thin t-shirt and shorts. Small sobs left his mouth in increasing intervals and his body shook with each one. The snow gradually began to collect on the child's head and shoulders, but the boy did not shiver. He was already so cold that he no longer felt the chill running through him, he could only feel the pain in his heart coursing through his body. A man in a long dark cloak rounded the end of the street. Pausing for a moment he stared at the boy, then he began his slow trek to the young pitiful creature. He knelt down next to the crying boy and brushed the snow from his soft hair. He assumed it was blonde but could not tell for it was so covered in dirt that it looked almost brown.

The young boy looked up at the strange man and took him by surprise. The man had never before seen such blue eyes. It was as if the sky it's self had taken up residence inside his eyes.

Gruffly the man placed his hand on top of the boys head. "What are you doing out here crying in the middle of the street kid?"

The little boy gave a piteous sniffle, shrugged, then looked away. "It's my birthday and no one wants me."

"No one? What about your family."

The kid gnawed on his lip gently. "I don't have a family. They didn't want me anymore."

"I am the great and powerful Kyuubi" the man growled "What is your name child?"

"Naruto….Naruto Uzumaki."

Kyuubi frowned, he did not like the thought of this small innocent child being so sad. He would make this right, he would change this boys fate. He himself had always had the power to look into the future of anyone, and now that he looked into Naruto Uzumaki's future he say that it was a horrible one. Full of pain and loss. He would not stand for it.

"Well, Naruto Uzumaki. Do not worry, for I promise you that ten years from now you will meet a person who will bring you the greatest happiness you have ever known." He lifted Naruto to his feet and squeezed his thin shoulders gently, then with a swish of his coat he was gone. All that was left of him was the lingering sound of his voice. "But first, you must save them."

_AN~ Phew, I'm glad I got that outta my system. Just telling you guys, I have no idea how this story will end and such, so if you guys have any suggestions on what would be good or what you would like to happen….tell me, I might make it happen. Really! I'm not lying! SO, like it, love it, hate it, tell me why! REVIIEEEEEEEEEEEEW!_


	2. Meeting

_AN~ Well it's been a while. I was kinda hoping for more reviews. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers, or muffins apparently. Anyways I hope all of you guys and gals had a good Christmas and New Years (or if you celebrate another religion I hope you had a good time, I don't know how to spell your holidays, srry) Also I realized a few days ago that I never put up a disclaimer!_

_Disclaimer__- I do not own Naruto, if I did do you think Sasuke would have ever joined that creepy butt-bow wearing pedophile? Hell no. Don't sue me, I am broke, your time would be better wasted trying to find out how the hell they get the M's on M&M's. Seriously how do they do it?_

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Naruto groaned and rubbed his neck in annoyance. At the age of sixteen he still hated getting up so early for school every morning. He swore that the teachers at his school only made them come in so early so they could have more chances to yell at the students for being late. He kicked a lone stone the size of his fist out of his way. A grunt of pain made him look up from the ground. A guy wearing the same school uniform as him sat on the ground clutching his head in pain. The Naruto had just kicked lay beside him.

'_Crap'_ He thought desperately _'I actually nailed someone with that rock'_ The blonde quickly made his way over to the injured student only to be stopped in his tracks by a pair of onyx eyes glairing at him. He swallowed nervously. For some reason unknown to himself his body suddenly felt on fire, his whole body was humming fiercely. The boy before him was pale as snow with raven black hair, at some points it almost looked blue. But what drew him in most were his eyes, he'd never seen any like them.

He was suddenly broken out of his revere by a sharp pain in his leg. While he had been entranced by the fellow before him the raven had taken the chance to partake in his revenge by kicking Naruto in the shin.

He yelped in pain and fell over. "What the hell was that for teme!"

The raven simply picked up his bag and walked away saying "Keep your eyes in your head dobe and I might just allow you to keep them a bit longer."

He just sat there surprised as the asshole who had just injured him round the corner. A beeping sound drew his attention away from the other man. He looked down at his watch to see that he was late for school. Damn!

~~~After an epic race to school~~~

Naruto grumbled unpleasantly as he sat in his seat, nursing a lump on his head. When he had arrived late to school he had the unfortunate luck to have run into the Tsunade, the Principal of Falling Leaf High School. She had smashed him upside the back of his head, given him detention, and sent him to class even later than before. He seriously doubted this day could get any worse. _(AN~ Cue the evil laughter)_

That's when hell walked through the classroom door. All the girls and a few of the boys suddenly had there full and undivided attention on the new student who had just arrived in their class. _'Fuck'_ he thought _'it's that teme from earlier!'_

"Class I'd like to introduce you to your new classmate. Sasuke Uchiha" Kakashi-sensei said smiling happily. At least that's what he thought. With him you could never know, for some reason he always wore a mask and an eye patch. He would never understand why the school let such a shady character teach there.

Apparently Sasuke had taken notice of him and gave the blonde what was most certainly a death glare and looked away. Angered he flung himself to his feet. "What the fuck is that huh? You want a piece of me teme!"

Next thing he knew there was a happily smiling (maybe) Kakashi in front of him. "Naruto, unless you want detention I suggest you sit back down" After a moments pause he added "or I could always call Iruka to come and deal with you?" Naruto immediately plopped his rear back down into is his. Iruka was his adoptive father and not someone to be messed with. Sometimes it sucked that your parent was dating your teacher.

He glared as Sasuke Uchiha sat down next to his best friend Sakura Haruno. She gave Naruto an exasperated look then proceeded to flirt with the dark eyed teen. Naruto was too busy to notice this though, his mind was elsewhere already. Planning his revenge, also, when the hell is lunch, he was starving.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

_AN~ Well there you have it, like it, hate it, got an opinion or a suggestion? Then click on the button down there that says review. If you do I'll give you a cookie!_


End file.
